Housings for electrical crimp contacts are typically multiple pieces that require the expense and difficulty of assembling and locking them together. In order to trap retention clips and crimped contacts in a housing, supporting surfaces are required to hold the components from pushing through as well as pulling out of the plastic housing. Therefore, a need exists for a unitary one-piece housing that simplifies assembly and installation of electrical contacts.